A Dance with the Devil
by Homely
Summary: I had never fathomed doing such a thing with him would have ever actually happened... In all honesty, I had always thought of it as next to impossible. When I first started to notice my growing attraction for him, I'd only just turned seventeen; and he was turning 21. I wasn't even a high school graduate, and he was already in college. There was no way... ItaSaku, slight SasuSaku
1. Some Things Never Change

**.: A Dance With the Devil :.**

* * *

_Preface; _

Biting into my skin, tainting my mind, slowly killing me from the inside out... His lips were like most deadly of poisons.

I had never fathomed doing such a thing with him would have ever actually happened... In all honestly, I had always thought of it as next to impossible. When I first started to notice my growing attraction for him, I'd only just turned seventeen; and he was turning 21. I wasn't even a high school graduate, and he was already in college.

_I'm too immature for him... _I would tell myself, distraught by this fateful attraction that I was certain I would never act upon. _I might as well go back to liking Sasuke... My chances of being with him are just as likely as my chances of being with Itachi._

_Zero._

But I couldn't have been any more wrong.

* * *

_**chapter one; **some things never change_

* * *

These days, high school was just one of those things an ordinary girl like me had to deal with. And I, much like every other ordinary girl, hated it with the burning passion of a thousand erupting volcanoes.

But as I stated, I _had _to deal with it.

The last two months of my life had been somewhat blissful; without school, just the way I liked it. But unfortunately, summer had come to an end, and my first day back at Konoha High had dawned upon me. I simply could not stop moping as I walked that same old path, wearing that same old uniform with the same old ratty backpack slung over one shoulder. As depressed as I was, there was one thing to be somewhat happy about; this was my final year. Yep, I had enduring three long years of high school and was now on my fourth, entering as a senior, which I have to admit did feel kinda good._  
_

But still.

The early morning air felt crisp against my skin, a feeling I hadn't felt in a while considering I'd been sleeping until noon every day all summer. As more and more footsteps were created behind me in my path, I looked down at my feet and noticed how muddy my shoes were getting.

"Oh god dammit..." I muttered out loud, stepping onto the road since there were no cars coming. _They really need to get a damn side walk installed here. _

Of course, with my luck, the only way I had to walk to and from school was one of the only roads in town that didn't have a side walk paved...

Ending my train of thought, I heard a couple guys voices from up ahead, and noticed that it was none other than my good friend Naruto, and to continue what I was saying about my luck... He was with Sasuke.

I gulped, painful memories flooding back into my mind as I recalled the last time Sasuke had spoken to me before summer began.

**-flashback-**

_"S-Sasuke, please don't go..." I pleaded as he turned his back to me. The rain was falling heavily, matching the downpour of tears that streamed down my face._

_"Why shouldn't I?" He questioned, not even giving the effort to turn around and look at me. My heart had never felt so weak. _

_"I just, I just..." I peeped, trying to muster up the words that I prayed would make him change his mind. The tears began to flow more intensely as another piece of my heart shattered and tumbled in the mud under his shoes. _

_"I've already said what I want to say to you, Sakura." He stated sternly. "I'm not interested. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."_

_His words stung deeply. I knew what he was saying, but I just didn't want to accept it. I cared about him more than anyone in the world... "Sasuke please, I..."_

_"I don't want to hear it." He practically spat, looking back at me over his shoulder. "I'm done with this." And with that, he began to walk away, and with every step he took my heart screamed at me louder. _Just say it. _It begged me. _Please just tell him, even if he doesn't comply...

_And so as I watched him walk away, I yelled loud enough for him to clearly hear me, "Sasuke please don't go, I love you!" My body trembled as I spoke, terrified of what he would say, but at the same time, it was like a huge weight had finally been lifted just saying those words. I had told Sasuke how much I cared about him before, but as naive as I was, I thought that maybe if he just heard the absolute truth... He would change his mind. Hope ignited inside of me as he came to a momentary halt_,_ but much to my dismay, he ignored my confession and continued walking down the street._

_And after that, he didn't speak to me once._

**-end flashback-**_  
_

A shrill shiver was sent up my spine remembering this event.

I tried not to remember it as much as possible, but it was difficult, and even still two months later I almost burst into tears every time I remembered. I was almost ready to cry, before I heard Naruto's laugh and snapped back into reality. I was getting too close to them, I had to slow down. I felt so awkward... I didn't know what was going to happen if Sasuke and I had to face each other. I didn't know how I would react, but I knew it probably wouldn't end well. Just to look into his piercing gaze or hear his voice would break my heart all over again.

So I slowed down considerably and let them get farther ahead before I walked at a normal pace again.

I needed to get a hold of myself. I had already humiliated myself completely in front of Sasuke that day, I didn't need it to happen again. The best thing I could do was just try to keep myself together until I got home.

I let out a heavy sign of exasperation, thinking _this__ day is going to suck total ass._

* * *

As with every year I returned to school, Konoha High had not changed one bit. I walked through the familiar old hallways, looking around at all the faces hoping to see a friendly one. But naturally, the hallways were stuffed with grade nines who thought they were all badass finally being in highschool, and then tons more grade tens who thought they were all badass cause they weren't in grade nine any more... All adding to the long list of reasons why I didn't like school.

Any ways, I was on my way up to the third floor to go to my home room (there's that awesome luck again) when I noticed one my best friends Hinata walking not too far ahead.

"Oy, Hina!" I called, waving as she turned to look down. She smiled when she saw me and waited til I caught up to her.

"Hey, Sakura." She grinned.

"What's up? You going to the third too?"

She nodded and we continued walking. "Figures, I always have homeroom on the third."

"Yeah, I usually do too." I laughed. "Now that I think about it, I think there's only been two semesters where I didn't have home room on the third."

"Yeah about the same for me."

"What class do you have any ways?" I inquired as we entered the door that lead to the third floor.

"English, you?"

"University with Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Yep!"

I beamed brightly to my dark haired friend. "Well, at least we'll get to endure it together."

We were a bit early for class, so there weren't many people in the room when we entered. I saw a few familiar faces, and Kakashi-sensei in this usual stance with his feet up at his desk buried in some novel. Hinata and I took a seat at the back of the room and took out our books, ready for whatever crap we were about to endure.

For me, however, something was about to happen that I was not prepared for. My first warning was Naruto's scratchy voice outside of the door, and my first thought was _oh no..._

The blonde walked in with a goofy grin on his face, and of course behind him was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

_OF-FUCKING-COURSE._

I groaned and smashed my forehead against my desk.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata peeped, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Just kill me now." I moaned, head glued to the desk beneath me. "Please Hinata, just have some mercy and kill me right here right now."

I felt another tap on my shoulder and raised my head, only to see Naruto standing before me with that bright smile of his. "Hey, Sakura!" He chimed, taking the seat in front of Hinata, leaving the one in front of me to... Sasuke. I cringed, that feeling in my chest rising at being so close to him yet again. I tried to suppress my thoughts, but it was not happening.

_Sasuke probably hates me... I bet he doesn't even want to be near me. He's probably dreading being in this class just as much as I am..._

"So how was your summer, guys?" Naruto queried happily, turning around in his seat to face Hinata and I. I didn't reply.

"Mine was good." Hinata smiled sweetly. I really wished that Naruto would just ignore me and forget I was even there, but naturally he didn't.

"What about you Sakura?"

"... It was alright." I muttered, depression lacing my voice. It must have been obvious how I was feeling, but no one seemed to notice or care. Especially Sasuke, who sat right in front of me without turning around once.

_He hates me..._

I wanted to burst out into tears right then, but I had to remind myself to just stay strong and get through the day. _I can go home and cry all I want later, right now, I need to focus._

The bell rang signalling the beginning of class, and Kakashi-sensei closed his book ready to teach the class.

"Ah, some familiar faces." The teacher said, scanning the room. "All familiar faces, actually. Did you all have good summers?" There were various low mumbles around the room. "Aaaaalrighty then, well, lets just continue with the lesson then..."

An hour passed and Kakashi had gone over some basic review of grade eleven english to jog out memories. I remembered everything that he taught us, because english was one of my favourite courses. I was basically zoning out the entire time, mainly on the back of Sasuke's head... I wondered how his summer was and what he did. I wished we were still friends so I could ask him that question, but nope I had to go and fuck that up completely. I sighed longingly, resting my chin on my hand, focusing back on what the teacher was saying.

"So, because of the poor test results of last years english exam, I have a semester long project laid out for you all to complete with a partner." This caught my attention. I loved partner work, and me and Hinata were a really good team. "What you are all going to do is meet up after school with your partner three times a week for at least an hour to review the homework I'll be giving you throughout the course of the semester. You will be helping each other improve, while making sure that your partner is actually doing the work and studying. It looks bad on me, you know, when almost half my class gets less than a 60 on a basic english exam..." The class muttered. I noticed Naruto shoot his hand up. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Sounds boring, but we get to pick our partners at least, right?"

"Nope!" Kakashi laughed, and the whole class burst out into boos and moans. "Sorry guys, but if you can pick your partners then chances are all you slackers are just going to pick other slackers. So, the partners are going to be completely random." The class groaned yet again, myself included. "So I've put all your names in this hat." He held up a black top hat filled with tiny slips of paper. "I'm going to randomly draw names, and every two names I draw are going to be partners, sound good?"

He began to draw names from the hat, naming off pairings. I listened intently for my name, but it didn't come until about half way through.

I would have rather walked through a billion spider webs than have to face what Kakashi was about to say.

"Aaaaand," he said in a singsong voice, "_Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! :D Please leave a review! And check out my deviantart for the official artwork for this story; reckless-abandoned :)


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

**.: A Dance With the Devil :.**

* * *

_**chapter two; **old habits die hard  
_

* * *

I couldn't believe my ears.

_No, I can't be partnered with Sasuke, no way!_

But unfortunately, it was true. I really did want to kill myself, I really did.

The bell rang and everyone dispersed almost instantly. I desperately wanted to go home, but I knew I couldn't just ditch out on the first day... Sadly.

The rest of the day went on as expected. Shitty, but that was normal. I walked home quickly after school to avoid running into Sasuke and Naruto. For the first time that day, luck actually was on my side and I arrived home in one solid piece. The first thing I did was run upstairs and bury my head in my pillow. I admit it, I was feeling sorry for myself. I knew that school was going to be awful, but that was just the worst possible thing that could have happened.

I would have to be with Sasuke _alone _for three hours every week... That was just cruel. It used to be that something like this would be the absolute best thing to happen to me, but after our last conversation I dreaded being in his pressense completely and utterly.

Tears began to fall down my cheeks as I rolled over in my bed and faced the wall where all of my old friend photos were still posted. I didn't know why I hadn't removed them yet, because all they ever did was make me cry. There were a multitude of photos of me and a few good friends in grades nine to eleven. There were pictures of Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and tons of other friends I'd made over the years. There were especially plenty of pictures of Sasuke.

There _was _a time where him and I actually were friends... Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and I were actually all best friends; we'd hang out at the mall, downtown, at each others houses, anywhere really. We always had fun wherever we were as long as we were with each other. My issue was, I couldn't accept the fact that Sasuke and I were _strictly _friends. I obsessed over him for years before I finally started to gradually release my feelings towards him, but he rejected my advances and turned me down multiple times. I don't blame him for finally getting fed up with me and disowning me as a friend completely.

The pain in my heart was all too familiar... I'd spent most of my summer wallowing in this feeling, but at least I was able to avoid seeing Sasuke. _Now what do I do?_

* * *

In homeroom the next day I felt like I was going to puke the entire class. Why? Because Kakashi happened to mention that today would be the first day we'd be meeting with our partners after school.

_Greaaaaaaaat._

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke my name without facing me and I swooned at the lovely ring it had... His voice was so velvety, yet it was laced with a certain coldness that I never really understood. I was so caught up in my thoughts upon hearing him speak, that I forgot to even reply... So he turned around and faced me, catching me completely off guard. I nearly fainted when our eyes met. "Hello? I'm talking to you."

"O-Oh!" I peeped, my face flushing as pink as my hair. "Y-Yes?"

"We can go to my house after school." He stated, staring intently into my eyes. I was lost in them; it had been way too long since I'd had this feeling. And naturally, as the same as when I used to gaze into his deep onyx orbs, I fell in love with him all over again.

"Okay..." I said, averting his gaze. He looked irriated with me already.

"Just meet me out front after school and we'll get this over with." With that, he faced forward leaving me with that pain in my chest again.

* * *

At lunch time, I met with Hinata and my other best friend Ino. She was a tall, confident blonde who I'd been friends with since kindergarten; but that didn't mean that we always got along. In fact, Ino and I have had a lot of issues with our friendship (mostly over Sasuke), but somehow we always end up hanging out again in the end.

I explained to Ino what was currently going on in homeroom as we sat in the cafeteria, and she replied with a very classic Ino line; "Wow, your life really sucks."

I grimaced at her in annoyance. "Yeah no shit Ino, thanks for the update."

She giggled. "Sorry, just being honest! I feel for ya though. That really is brutal."

"It's terrible." I hid my face in my hands. "I can't go to his house and be with him alone, I'll die."

"You're not going to die, Sakura." Hinata said encouragingly. "You'll be just fine!" I gave Hinata the eye and she blushed and looked away. "S-Sorry..."

"Nah, it's okay Hina." I sighed. "I know you just want to help, but I'm just going to have to face death and accept it for what it is."

"Oh, please." Ino scoffed. "Come on Sakura, you've hung out with Sasuke ten billion times before, just forget about all the stupid shit you said to him and pretend you're still friends or something."

"It's not that easy, Ino." I glared angrily. "I can't just _forget. _If it was that easy then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I just think you're taking this all way too seriously." The blonde pouted. "Having a crush on Sasuke is so grade nine, just forget about it. He's just another asshole like every other guy in this school."

"Again, it's really not that easy for me..."

"I went through pretty much the same thing with Sasuke in grade nine, remember? I confessed my love for him and he totally rejected me, but look at me now, I'm totally over it!"

"Yeah but you weren't for a year after that..." I gritted my teeth in annoyance. _This _is why Ino and I constantly got in arguments, she was so retarded sometimes... "That was almost three years ago, of course you're over it by now. All of this just happened with Sasuke like two months ago. I'm not nearly over it yet."

"You don't have to forget about it." Hinata chimed in. "Just maybe try to overcome it... Accept what happened and try to look past it, perhaps."

"I think what Sakura really needs is a new guy to crush on." Ino stated with a wink. "You need a guy who's way nicer than Sasuke, like someone who, you know is actually a normal human being and not just a walking dick. Seriously, you're blinded by his good looks... Believe me I know the feeling."

"H-Hey, Sasuke is not just a _walking dick, _Ino." I defended, crossing my arms over my chest.

Ino cocked an eyebrow at me. "Oh yeah? Tell me Sakura, what is the nicest thing Sasuke has ever said to you?"

Well... Yeah, I was dumbfounded by that question. What _was _the nicest thing Sasuke had ever said to me? I retraced multiple memories trying to recall a time where he complimented me on something, or congratulated me, or even spoke politely towards me... And in conclusion, my mind drew a complete blank.

"Umm..." I awkwardly scratched my head.

"Never thought about it, didja?" Ino giggled and snorted. "He's an ass, Sakura, face it!"

Ino had a very excellent point, but still, my feelings for Sasuke weren't about to change just like that. She did get me thinking though... What _did _he have to offer other than his looks?

* * *

Despite what Ino had got me thinking about at lunch, I was still extremely nervous to meet up with Sasuke after school. When that final bell rang, I almost puked from anxiety. My face was as red as a beet before I even saw him. As I exited the building, I took three deep breaths, thinking _calm down Sakura, it's all going to be fine. Hinata's right, it's going to be fine. _

I saw him standing out front by himself with that same expression he always had on; apathetic, yet slightly irritated. I kept my eyes frozen on my feet as I approached him.

"H-Hi." I squeaked, catching his attention.

"Oh, hey." We stood in awkward silence for a moment or two. "Well, let's get going then..."

I nodded. "Yes definitely."

The walk to his house was completely silent and completely 100% awkward as hell. I was a nervous wreck, wishing I could just keep my cool while I was around him. That was almost as impossible as getting over him seemed to be.

I hadn't been to his house in a long time... We used to hang out there a lot because he had a very friendly family, unlike mine.

"My parents are at work, but my brother is visiting from college." Sasuke told me, breaking our bond of silence as we approached his house. I kind of remembered Sasuke's brother; I'd met him a few times before he went away to college a few years ago. I hadn't really seen or heard anything about him since. "Itachi, I'm home." He called out as we entered his familiar household. Nothing appeared to be different, other than the fact that the last time I walked through that door Sasuke and I were friends.

"Hey." I heard a low voice from the other room.

"I have someone here to work on some homework with."

"Really? That's surprising..." Sasuke's brother appeared around the corner and looked at me with curious eyes that almost matched Sasuke's. They were the same shade of dark onyx, yet they appeared so much... Kinder. Itachi was tall with long hair that was tied back in a low pony tail. As much as he resembled Sasuke in some ways, when his eyes fell on me I felt a completely different aura than anything close to what I had ever felt from Sasuke... _Kindess _and _sincerity._

We locked eyes for a moment, before he smiled warmly. "Ah, hello. I think I remember you. Sasuke's little pink haired friend."

"Yeah." I grinned nervously, before my eyes darted to a pissed off looking Sasuke.

"Yeah well we're not exactly friends anymore." He muttered and my grin instantly washed away. I flinched at his words, and Sasuke walked into the living room leaving me standing there frozen for a moment or two. I wiped a single tear from my eye before rushing in after him, avoiding Itachi's gaze. The last thing I needed was the embarrassment of crying in front of Sasuke _and _his brother.

Sasuke was already sitting at the living room table getting out his binder. I bit my lip as I sat down across from him. _I can't take him treating me like this. _I thought holding back tears that wanted so desperately to escape. _This isn't fair..._

"Sasuke..." I spoke his name without even thinking first. His eyes darted to mine, which must have been very glossy and red. "C-Can't we just be civil?"

He simply scoffed and said nothing, reading into his text book. So I bit my lip even harder and pulled out my own books to hopefully try to keep my mind off how terrible this was. I felt so worthless; he really did hate me.

No matter how hard I tried I could not stop my thoughts from going wild; I was just barely holding back the tears of sadness. It was that same feeling in my chest, that sunken in anxious feeling that literally _hurt_ my heart.

Suddenly, I felt the table vibrate repeatedly. It was Sasuke's phone- he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" He spoke. "Oh hey, what's up?... Nothing just studying... Yeah I can talk for a bit." He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at me. "I'll be back."

"W-Wait, is it okay if I go in the backyard and get some fresh air til you're off the phone? I could really use a break." I queried, and he nodded before speeding out the room. I heard him go upstairs, and as soon as I knew it was safe I dashed to the backyard in complete tears.

I sat down on the deck in the backyard with my head buried in my hands. _I'm so pathetic. _I weeped non-stop for what must have been five minutes before I heard the door open behind me. I fretted to wipe the tears from my eyes, assuming it was Sasuke who was now behind me, but the voice I heard was not what I expected.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you out here."

Patting my face with the sleave of my shirt, I peeked over my shoulder to see none other than Itachi. He lit a cigarette and sat down beside me.

"I-I'm sorry..." I peeped. "I can go back inside if you want, it's just Sasuke is on the phone and-"

"No worries." He cut me off with a smile. I averted his eyes and tried to hide my face because I knew how red and blotchy it must have been from bawling. "You want one?" He offered, gesturing the cigarette towards me.

"N-No thank you." I politely declined. "I don't smoke."

"Ahh." There were many moments of silence following this where I continued to wipe my eyes with my sleave, but it was hard when the tears still kept falling. Itachi broke the silence after a minute or two. "He's really mean to you, isn't he?"

I looked at him with shock. "W-Wha?"

"My brother. That's why you're crying, is it not?" I blinked tightly and nodded. "Ahh, I see. Well on behalf of him, I'd like to apologize."

"What?" I queried, confused. "What do you mean?"

"My brother has always been a bit on the angry side. To see him treating a girl like that in my family's home is not only disprespectful to you, but embarassing to me as well. So I'd like to apologize to you."

I didn't know what to say. "But it isn't your fault... You don't even know me. You don't have anything to apologize to me about..."

He chuckled a bit. "Well to be blunt, it's the closest thing you're ever going to get to an apology from Sasuke." Surprisingly enough, I giggled at this. He continued; "Also, I guess I kind of got in the habit of apologizing for him since he was just a kid... He's never apologized to anyone for anything in his life, so when he used to misbehave when he was younger I was always the one who would have to say sorry to whoever he was disturbing."

I smiled a little, wiping more tears from my face. "I guess that makes sense."

Itachi beamed at me again, and I noticed how warming it was every time. "Old habits die hard."

"I could not agree any more." I giggled. "Well thank you, I accept Sasuke's apology."

"I'm glad." He took one more puff of his cigarette before stomping it out. He met my eyes and said; "I know it's easier said than done, but you shouldn't let what he says bother you. I'm sure I'm not the first one to say that to you. But if you're going to take it from anyone, take it from me. No body knows Sasuke better than I do. And believe me, as much as he makes you feel like there's something wrong with _you... _The problem lies within himself."

I recalled what Ino was saying to me earlier at lunch, feeling a certain relevance to todays events.

"You try to have a good night."

With that he stood up and smiled to me one more time, before enterting the house leaving me alone yet again. Once he was gone, I pondered the conversation him and I had and couldn't quite process it. Only ten minutes before, I was crying hysterically... And now my tears were completely dry, and I felt a strange sense of relief.

_How did he do that?_

* * *

**A/N: **Merrr, not too sure how I feel about this story... But it is definitely fun to write!

PLEASE review! :)


	3. Same Thing, Different Day

**.: A Dance With the Devil :.**

* * *

_**chapter three; **same thing, different day_

* * *

It was now Wednesday; three days back in school, and still as miserable as ever. Today, I would have to go back to Sasuke's house. I would have to do this every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday for the rest of my semester.

For four whole months, three hours of every week would be spent alone with him.

It'd be a wonder if I didn't shoot myself by the time this was up.

Hinata sympathized with me, though Ino mainly laughed at me, which didn't exactly help. But whatever.

After school I met with Sasuke again and the same routine continued. We walked in silence, arrived at his house, sat in silence. He was so rude that he didn't even offer me a glass of water when he went to the kitchen to grab himself one. That really ticked me off; had he been anyone other than Sasuke, I definitely would have said something.

I wasn't aware that Itachi was still there, until he walked past the door. He peered in, and I awkwardly made eye contact with him for a moment before blushing and looking away.

"How's it going?" Itachi asked. Sasuke said nothing, so I felt like I had to answer.

"Not bad, just doing still working on some review now." I peeped. "How about you?"

"I'm doing alright." He smiled a little, before continuing on his way to the next room. I noticed how Sasuke hadn't raised his eyes from his book the entire time. He certainly _was _rude... He at least could have offered me some damn water. Afterall, it was scorching hot outside. I sighed.

"Do you mind if I grab some water?" I asked him, and he simply shrugged. So I scoffed and stood up anyway, making my way to the kitchen. Sasuke's kitchen was much nicer than mine; it was open and bright, with beautiful granite counter and one of those neat islands in the middle of it. We used to spend a lot of time hanging out there, so entering it again brought back fond memories.

I imagined Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino and I taking our first shots of vodka in grade nine, thinking we were _so_ cool cause of it. And the time that Naruto passed out on the floor, so we drew all over his face. I smiled sadly recalling these times. These days, the four of us never hung out. Naruto and Hinata dated for a while at the end of grade eleven, breaking up around the same time I confessed to Sasuke how I felt. So for the first time in years, Hinata, and I spent our summer without the boys. Turns out without them, we were never really any fun to begin with.

I shook these thoughts out of my head and remembered my objective; right, water. I opened the cupboard, to see that the only glasses left were on the very top shelf. _Great, _I thought, jumping in a feeble attempt to reach one. I knew it was impossible for me but I wasn't about to ask Sasuke for help...

"Allow me." I heard a voice from behind me, and turned around startled to see Itachi's figure looming over. He reached and grabbed one with ease; I didn't notice until then how tall he really was, much taller than Sasuke.

"Thank you." I smiled sheepishly and he handed me the glass.

"No problem. You looked like you were having some trouble."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I've never been able to reach the top cupboard." I grabbed some water from the filter, and noticed Itachi grab a juice box from the fridge. I couldn't help but smirk at how childish it looked on such a big guy.

"Well, I'm off to the park." He said, approaching the exit. "You have a good evening, miss."

"Yeah, you too." I hesitated to answer, and went back to where Sasuke hadn't moved. Only this time instead of writing, he was texting. I instantly imagined he was saying bad things about me to someone, and checked the time. We were supposed to be together for another twenty minutes, but I could probably skim by ten more before I got out of there. Just as this thought crossed my mind, Sasuke spoke up.

"Hey, I have someone coming over. Can you leave now?"

"Um, yeah. Sure." I said. "That's fine." I stuffed my binder in my bag and stood up. "Listen, if you really don't wanna do this, we can just lie to the teacher and say we've been meeting up."

"As much as I don't want to do it, I think it should continue." His gaze pierced mine. "I don't exactly like hanging out with you, so when you're here, I actually do my work so being with you doesn't involve much confrontation. When you're not here, I don't feel like I have to do it... Therefore Kakashi will be on my ass. Make sense?"

_Wow. _I thought, and was silent for a minute, collecting how to react to that. "That's... Really harsh, Sasuke." I choked on my words. "Whatever, I'm leaving. Have a good night." I stomped out of his house and slammed the door behind me, running the whole way home.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and not much changed. Sasuke continued to be a complete asshole to me, and I continued to keep my mouth shut. However as the days rolled on, I grew more numbed to his presence, and actually started to care less about his attitude towards me. Every day, Ino would rant about how much of a complete asshole he is, and I couldn't help but agree.

He _was _an asshole.

So why the hell did I still like him?

I pondered this as I stared at the back of his stupid head that morning. A vibration coming from my pocket startled me out of my daze, and I instantly whipped out my phone to see a text from Ino. _"Get Hinata and meet me out front after class!" _

* * *

It was into fall now, and the weather was finally starting to cool down. The leaves began to die, painting the ground with all different shades of orange and brown. I loved fall, sweater weather was always my favourite.

Ino was sitting on one of the rocks outside of the school when Hinata and I arrived. Upon seeing us, the blonde jumped up and squealed. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, what's up?" I hesitantly queried.

"So, get this." She gaped, running up to us. "I totally just got us invited to our very first college party!" She squeaked loudly once again, gaining us a few dirty looks from people passing by.

"A college party?" Hinata piped shyly. "I don't like the sounds of that, Ino."

"Er, yeah. Me neither." I admitted. "We're a bit too young for that."

"Not even!" Ino gaped. "We're gunna be eighteen in less than a year! And besides, I've heard that Temari and her friends have already _been _to a college party... Are we seriously going to let her girls look cooler than us? Come on guys." Hinata and I exchanged a dreadful glance.

"I dunno." Hinata said. "It just doesn't sound very safe. College parties are way different from high school parties. And the guys are all a lot older than us."

"Only by a few years. Personally, I like older guys." Ino informed matter-of-factly. "Let's just go check it out, it could be totally fun."

"Or totally lame." I groaned.

"If it's lame, then we can just leave. You in?"

"No way." I stated.

"Yeah, no..." Hinata agreed.

"Hinata, you at least have to go with me!" Ino exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Of course she was pulling this card; Hinata was very easily influenced. "Pleaaaaase?"

"Okay okay, fine." My dark haired friend sighed. "I'll go check it out for a bit."

"Good. Sakura?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright. Fine."

* * *

**Author's note: **Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update! I had extreme writers block with this story, but I'm back now. I know this chapter didn't have much to it, but things are going to progress in the next one, I promise! Bare with me :)

And please **review** and let me know what you think!


End file.
